List of Blue's Clues and Blue's Room videos
This is a list of Blue's Clues videos Videos '1997' #Blue Prints: Our Pilot Episode (VHS, 7/16/1997)- Blue Prints 1998 # Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998)- Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? # Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998)- Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? # Taking Care With Blue (VHS, 7/28/1998)- Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? # Blue's Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998)- Blue's Birthday 1999 # ABC's and 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999)- Blue's ABC's/Math! # Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/12/1999)- Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? # Let's Play a Game! (VHS, 2/5/1999)- Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? # Let's Pretend! (VHS, 2/12/1999)- Pretend Time/Mechanics! # Try Try Again! (VHS, 3/4/1999)- The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? # Feeling Blue (VHS, 4/6/1999)- Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999)- Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News # Can You Find It? (VHS, 8/24/1999)- The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek # Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999)- What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? # Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999)- Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? 2000 # Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000)- Animal Behavior!/Nurture! # Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/8/2000)- Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation # Magenta Comes Over! (VHS, 3/7/2000)- The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? # Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000)- What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound? # Balacing With Blue (VHS, 7/4/2000)- Weight and Balance/Mailbox's Birthday # Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) # Building With Blue (VHS, 11/17/2000)- Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? # Funny Opposites? (VHS, 12/10/2000)- What's So Funny?/The Wrong Shirt 2001 # All Kinds of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001)- Signs/Geography # The Great Outdoors (VHS, 4/23/2001)- Nature/Environments # Playtime With Periwikle (VHS, 5/5/2001)- Blue's Big Mystery/Periwikle Misses His Friend # Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/15/2001)- Pool Party/Blue Goes To The Beach # Cafe Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001)- Cafe Blue/Snack Time # Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS, 9/18/2001)- Shy/Magenta Gets Glasses # Senses & Anatomy (VHS, 9/25/2001)- Blue's Senses/Anatomy # Blue's Big Halloween! (VHS, 10/20/2001)- Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? # Read All About It! (VHS, 11/6/2001)- What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place # The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001)- Mr. Salt and Mrs Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! # Blue's Big Feast (VHS, 11/12/2001)- Thankful/The Grow Show # Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/15/2001)- Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 # Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/29/2002)- Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock/What Time is it For Blue? # Imagination (VHS, 2/2/2002)- Imagine Nation/The Anything Box # Let's Explore! (VHS, 2/2/2002)- Adventure!/Superfriends # It Is Show Time! (VHS, 2/22/2002)- Blue's Play/Puppets # Rhyming With Blue (VHS, 3/9/2002)- Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Rhyme Time # Plants = Bugs (VHS, 3/30/2002)- Bugs!/Let's Plant # Reading With Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002)- Words/Blue's Book Nook # Boogie Time (VHS, 5/22/2002)- Let's Boogie/Blue's Favorite Song # Meet Joe! (VHS, 8/27/2002)- Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue # It's Joe Time! (VHS, 11/5/2002)- Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us 2003 # Blue's Clues 100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003)- 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party # Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/4/2003)- Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business (w/ episodes from the "Rhythm and Blue" VHS on DVD) # Patience (VHS & DVD, 2/30/2003)- Patience/The Snack Chart (w/ episodes from the "Let's Play a Game!" VHS on DVD) # Let's Play & Be Happy (VHS & DVD, 3/3/2003)- I'm So Happy!/A Brend New Game (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Pool Party" VHS on DVD) # Get to Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003)- With episodes from the VHS Releases of "Meet Joe!" and "It's Joe Time!". Also includes "100th Episode Celebration" # Shapes and Colors! (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003)- Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere! (w/ episodes from the "Arts and Crafts" VHS on DVD) # What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 7/7/2003)- Blue's Predictions/Cantraptions! (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Discoveries" VHS on DVD) # Blue Takes You To School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003)- Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere! (w/ episode from the "ABC's and 123's" VHS on DVD) # Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003)- Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest (w/ episodes from the "Taking Care With Blue" VHS on DVD) # The Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 10/15/2003)- Body Language/I Did That! (w/ episodes from the "Feeling Blue" VHS on DVD) # Locations & Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/22//2003)- Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip (w/ episodes from the "All Kind of Signs" VHS on DVD) # A For Airplane, B For Blue! (VHS & DVD, 11/3/2003)- Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train (w/ episodes from the "Reading With Blue" VHS on DVD) # Morning Music (VHS & DVD, 11/16/2003)- Morning Music/Dress-Up Day (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Big Pajama Party" VHS on DVD) # Can You Help? (VHS & DVD, 11/18/2003)- Can You Help?/The Scavenger Hunt (w/ episodes from the "Try Try Again!" VHS on DVD) # Playing Store (VHS & DVD, 12/5/2003)- Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor (w/ episodes from the "Let's Pretend!" VHS on DVD) # Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/12/2003)- Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Big Holiday" VHS on DVD) 2004 # Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004)- Blue's School/Something To Do Blue? - On DVD only: Rhyme Time/Puppets # Caring With Blue (VHS & DVD, 2/19/2004)- Look Carefully.../Meet Polka Dots! (w/ episodes from the "Can You Find It?" VHS) # Blue Monsters (VHS & DVD, 3/5/2004)- Our Neighborhood Festival/Animals In Our House? (w/ episodes from the "Story Time" VHS) # Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004)- The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day (w/ episodes from the "Playtime With Periwinkle" VHS on DVD) # Special Learning! (VHS & DVD, 6/22/2004)- The Story Wall/The Boat Float (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt" VHS) # Blue's Room: Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/13/2004)- Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Cafe Blue/The Grow Show # Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004)- Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure - Bonus On DVD Only: Morning Music/A Surprise Guest 2005 # Blue's Room: It's Hug Day! (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005)- It's Hug Day!/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language # Hide With Blue (VHS & DVD, 2/8/2005)- Blue's Play/Blue's Predictions - Bonus On DVD Only: Hide and Seek/Let's Write! # Blue's Room: Beyond Your Wildest Dreams! (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005)- Beyond Your Wildest Dream!/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt # Blue's Room: The Alphabet of the Power (VHS & DVD, 9/17/2005)- The Alphabet of the Power/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages # Blue's Room: Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 10/4/2005)- Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience 2006 # Blue's Room: Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/21/2006)- Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress-Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival # Blue's Best (VHS & DVD, 4/2/2006)- Making Changes/Up, Down, All Around! - Bonus On DVD Only: Pretend Time/The Snack Chart # Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/9/2006)- Occupations/Blue Goes To The Doctor - Bonus On DVD Only: Mechanics!/Playing Store # Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/7/2006)- Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdates # Blue's Room: Meet Blue's Baby Brother! (DVD, 9/13/2006)- Meet Blue's Baby Brother!/What's New Blue?/The Baby's Here! 2007 # Blue's Room: Knights of The Snack Table (DVD, 1/30/2007)- Knights of The Snack Table/Blue's Farm Play Dates/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt # Blue's Room: Shape Detective (DVD, 5/29/2007)- Shape Detective/Mathstronauts/Weight and Balance/Words # Blue's Room: Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007)- Little Red Riding Hood/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation # Blue's Room: World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007)- World Travelers/Away Great Play Date/Environments/Blue's New Place '2008' # Blue's Clues: The Very Best Of Blue (DVD, 2/19/2008)- Disc 1: Blue Prints/(Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episode From The Arts and Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care With Blue VHS)/Blue's Birthday/(Episodes From The ABC's and 123's VHS)/(Episodes From The Rythym and Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Let's Play a Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Let's Pretend! VHS)/(Episodes From The Try Try Again! VHS)| Disc 2: (Episodes From The Feeling Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS)/(Episodes From The Can You Find It? VHS)/(Epiosdes From The Blue's Discoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Pajama Party VHS) # Blue's Clues Season 1 - 3 Disc Boxed Set (DVD, 2/27/2008)- Pilot (Blue Prints)/Snack Time/What Time is it For Blue?/Mailbox's Birthday/Blue's Story Time|What Does Blue Need?/Blue's Favorite Song/Adventures in Art/Blue Goes To The Beach/Pretend Time|A Snowy Day/The Trying Game/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/The Grow Show/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! # Blue's Clues Season 2 - 5 Disc Boxed Set (DVD, 3/10/2008)- What Does Blue Want to Make?/What Story Does Blue Want to Play?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Magenta Comes Over/Blue's News|Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Blue's Senses/What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things?|What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue's ABC's/Math!/Blue's Birthday/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?|What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock/The Lost Episode!/Blue's Sad Day/What Game Does Blue Want To Learn?|What Did Blue See?/Nurture!/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Mechanics! # Blue's Clues Season 3 - 5 Disc Boxed Set (DVD, 3/22/2008)- Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Art Appreciation/Weight and Blance/What's That Sound?/Animal Behavior!/Blue's Big Pajama Party|Draw Along With Blue/Hide and Seek/Thankful/Blue's Big Holiday/Pool Party/Anatomy|Signs/Nature/Geography/Occupations/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwikle Misses His Friend|What's So Funny?/Blue's Big Costume Party/Inventions/Blue's Play/Pehistoric Blue/The Wrong Shirt|Words/Magenta Gets Glasses/Blue's Collection/Cafe Blue/Shy/Environments/Stormy Weather # Blue's Clues Season 4 - 5 Disc Boxed Set (DVD, 4/4/2008)- Imagine Nation/Adventure!/The Anything Box/Superfriends|What's New Blue/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here!/Making Changes|Bugs!/Un Dia Con Plum!/What's Inside?/Blocks/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza|Puppets/Rhyme Time/Let's Plant/Blue's Book Nook/Let's Boogie|Blue's School/Something To Do Blue?/Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College # Blue's Clues Season 5 - 4 Disc Boxed Set (DVD, 4/7/2008)- Can You Help?/Colors Everywhere!/The Snack Chart/The Big Book About Us/Playing Store/Patience/100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party/I'm So Happy!/The Boat Float|Bedtime Business/Shape Seachers/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Cantraptions!/A Brend New Game/A Surprise Guest/Dress-Up Day/Blue's Big Band/Up, Down, All Around!/The Story Wall|The Alphabet Train/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's Prediction/Our Neighborhood Festival/Blue Takes Yo to School/Meet Polka-Dots!/The Scavenger Hunt/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages|Body Langruage/Blue's Big Car Trip/Look Carefully.../I Did That!/Animals in Our House?/Morning Music/Blue's First Holiday # Blue's Clues Season 6 - 2 Disc Boxed Set (DVD, 4/30/2008)- The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Wishes/Joe's Clues/Skidoo Adventure|Playdates/The Fairy Tale Ball/Soccer Practince/Bluestock See also * List of Blue's Clues episodes Category:Blue's Clues Home Video releases Category:1990s home video releases Category:2000s home video releases